


Не будь она той, что пишет кровью

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Xetta



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: Одна ссора из-за безрассудного поведения Фрэнка и сомнения Клэр в том, что она не просто медсестра.Примечание/Предупреждения:ненормативная лексика; повествование в настоящем времени; название — строка из песни «Grow Up and Blow Away» группы «Metric»; часть первая цикла «Истории Ночного Касла»





	Не будь она той, что пишет кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if she weren't writing in blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609728) by [something_pithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_pithy/pseuds/something_pithy). 



Полтора часа ушло на то, чтобы выковырять пулю из плеча — рана, которая, вопреки расхожим представлениям магии кино, легко могла бы его убить, если бы задело подходящую артерию. Она сделала это твёрдой рукой и с ровным сердцебиением — навык, выработанный годами тренировок, практики и работы в условиях, где если ты не научился отсекать такие раздражители, как шум, вмешательства в ход операции и эмоции, то кто-нибудь истечёт кровью.  
Фрэнк Касл этим кем-нибудь не будет.  
И всё же пуля извлечена: рана, по счастью, не так уж глубока. Что касается пулевых ранений, она и хуже видала. Теперь же она готовится накладывать швы, и твёрдость руки уже не так важна. Дрожь едва заметна, и это, конечно же, значит, что он замечает.  
— Ты в порядке, Ночная Сестра? — спрашивает он хрипло, искоса бросая взгляд на неё, сосредоточенно вдевающую нить в изогнутую иглу.  
— Отлично. — Это было резко, слишком резко. Да и хрен с ним. — Не у меня в плече дыра.  
Он вскидывает бровь.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать, сестра Темпл?  
— Есть у меня пара вещей, которые я хочу сказать, Касл, но они могут подождать, пока я закончу штопать твою тупую задницу.  
Он наблюдает за тем, как она закрывает глаза и делает вдох. Открыв их, выдыхает и, повернувшись к нему, наклоняется, чтобы начать зашивать.  
— Если тебе есть что сказать, Темпл, просто скажи, — продолжает он, будто она и не протягивает иглу сквозь его разодранную плоть.  
— С чего бы мне что-то говорить? — спрашивает она, приступив к зашиванию раны со знанием дела, словно и не колебалась поначалу. — Я же просто медсестра, верно?  
В её голосе — оттенок горечи, которую она не может подавить до конца.  
Он глядит на неё исподлобья.  
— Это какая-то штука с чтением между строк, которую я должен уловить с... блядь!  
Она стянула шов быстрее, чем было необходимо. И немного крепче. Она поджимает губы, стискивает зубы и делает вдох.  
— Прости, — бормочет. — Прости.  
— Не хочешь объяснить, что за херня творится, прежде чем снова продырявишь меня этой иголкой? — спрашивает он.  
Она смотрит на него, снова набирает воздуха и медленно выдыхает.  
— Нет, — отвечает. — Это подождёт.  
Но когда она порывается вернуться к зашиванию, он сжимает её запястье.  
— Темпл.  
Его голос звучит серьёзно, изучающий взгляд прикован к ней, и она тоже смотрит на него, прежде чем вздохнуть и покачать головой.  
— Просто ты дохрена безбашенный, Фрэнк, — говорит она, высвобождая запястье и возвращаясь к его плечу. — Выскакиваешь под пули, попадаешь в монументально идиотские ситуации и показываешься здесь минимум раз в неделю, расхреначенный сверх всяких разумных пределов.  
Хотя теперь её глаза устремлены на работу, он не сводит с неё своих.  
— Я знаю, что делаю. В этом я хорош.  
— Очевидно, недостаточно хорош, чтобы не ловить пули, — бубнит она, плавно вводя иглу ему в кожу.  
— Будь это легко, этим кто угодно занимался бы, — говорит он с виду равнодушно.  
— Ага, что ж, это не объясняет, почему это должен быть ты, — отвечает она, снова протягивая иглу насквозь, в этот раз ровнее.  
— А кто ещё? — спрашивает он недовольно. — Кто, блядь, ещё будет разгребать это дерьмо? Убирать этих тварей с улиц? Оберегать людей?  
— Ну, не знаю, Фрэнк, может быть, _копы_?  
Он фыркает.  
— Да ты, блядь, сама в это не веришь.  
— Что ты знаешь о том, во что я верю? — спрашивает она, переводя на него взгляд, пока завязывает шов. — Ты приходишь сюда дважды в неделю, чтобы тебя обогрели, зашили, перевязали, может быть, наскоро трахнули, если ты в достаточно хорошей форме для этого, а затем снова съёбываешь нахер. Я удивлюсь, если ты хотя бы знаешь, как меня зовут!  
Он снова наблюдает за ней. Затем ворчит с глухим недовольством:  
— Я знаю, как тебя зовут.  
— Ага, базара нет, — отвечает она, сдёргивая латексные перчатки. — Должен же ты знать, чей номер набирать, когда тебе требуется шину наложить. Я для тебя просто грёбаная ремонтная служба.  
Тогда он поднимается и снова берёт её за запястье — но теперь большим пальцем поглаживает точку, под которой бьётся пульс. Он близко — так близко, что ей пришлось бы задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, поэтому она отворачивается, комкая перчатки. Его моменты нежности всегда застают врасплох — и нынешний не исключение: когда он лёгким касанием пальцев поддевает ей подбородок, чтобы она взглянула на него, её зубы всё ещё сжаты мятежно.  
— Значит, так ты думаешь? Что ты для меня всего лишь Ночная Сестра? — спрашивает он, голос его звучит сухо.  
— А я не должна так думать? — скептически вопрошает она. — Ты собираешь на себя пули, словно тебе незачем жить, готовый попусту рисковать жизнью ради чего? Ради мести? Справедливости? Ради призраков?  
Теперь он стискивает зубы, роняет руку.  
— Вот в это ты лезть не хочешь, Темпл, — рычит он.  
— О, неужели? — говорит она, наклоняя голову, не уступая ни пяди. — Неужто мы проходим в опасной близости к _чувствам_? К разговору о той хрени в твоей жизни, которая имеет не только строго практическое назначение?  
— Ты уже на грани истерики, — говорит он низким голосом, полным предостережения. — Осади немного.  
Она распахивает глаза.  
— Да ты. Нахрен. _Издеваешься_ надо мной? — говорит она, повышая голос. — Ты что же, мать твою, говоришь мне _успокоиться_?  
— Я говорю, что ты взбесилась нахрен и ищешь способ выбесить меня. И это, мать его, начинает работать, так что задумайся, блядь, на минутку, что за херню ты несёшь.  
— Я не _взбесилась_! — теперь уже она близка к тому, чтобы заорать. — Я нахрен _напугана_ , и меня, мать твою, _тошнит_ от беспокойства за твою грёбаную беспечную, бесчувственную задницу примерно каждую чёртову ночь, и я, твою мать, устала _охерительнейше_ переживать за тебя, в то время как тебе вообще насрать на меня, не считая того, с какой скоростью я смогу тебя залатать или поскакать на твоём члене!  
«Ошарашенный» — не тот вид, который возникает у Фрэнка Касла часто или надолго. Тем, кто Касла не знает, вероятно, было бы трудно отличить это его выражение лица от любого другого. Его глаза становятся лишь чуточку шире, брови — слегка поднимаются, а челюсть лишь чуть-чуть расслабляется.  
У неё вздымается грудь, зрачки расширены, и сжаты кулаки. Спустя мгновенье тишины она разворачивается на пятках и начинает собирать инструмент.  
— Клэр, — говорит он.  
— О, так _теперь_ ты готов назвать меня по имени? — говорит она, запихивая в сумку марлевые салфетки. Он накрывает её руки своей, и она подпрыгивает, осознав его прочное присутствие за своей спиной.  
— Ты не просто медсестра, — говорит он, его губы почти касаются её уха, дыхание щекочет кожу. Она оборачивается, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. — Не просто перепих.  
Она облизывает губы, у неё по-прежнему сводит зубы, она слушает.  
— Это не только для них, — говорит он и указывает на рану, которую она так и не перевязала. — Это — не только ради мести. Не только ради справедливости. Не только за них.  
Она облизывает губы, она задыхается, её сердце бьётся слишком быстро.  
— Ты чинишь то, что сломано, — вот чем ты занимаешься, — продолжает он. — Так ты делаешь мир лучше, так ты помогаешь. Я тоже это делаю, иначе, но я пытаюсь ещё и изначально предотвратить поломку.  
Он делает вдох, глядя на неё: тянет руку к щеке, гладит скулу большим пальцем.  
— И если ты не понимаешь, что ты часть этого, ну, значит ты просто не так умна, как я думал.  
Её глаза расширяются, и она бьёт его в неповреждённое плечо. Крепко.  
Он только морщится слегка, на губах играет полуусмешка.  
— Это ничего, ты по-прежнему секси.  
Снова удар. Снова морщится. Снова усмехается. Затем он наклоняется, и она тянется ему навстречу, но вместо поцелуя цапает за губу.  
— Грёбаный _пендехо_ , — мычит она ему в губы.  
— Это значит вроде «суперзаводной белый парень», верно?  
Взрыв хохота пересыпается от её губ к его.  
— Охренительно глупый, — говорит она, прежде чем привлечь его для настоящего поцелуя.


End file.
